Who's in the Box?
by salsa3344
Summary: This is a commentary on Season 4 Episode 14... I also include Spencer, Aria and Hannah. I mention Toby, Caleb and Ezra. All the characters from this episode are in this commentary. Enjoy!
1. Who's in the Box?

"**Who's in the Box****?"**

**I invested a lot of hours into this show and have yet to see a payoff. Is Ezra really –A? Is Maya really dead? We want answers not more questions. So, I decided to give the writers a taste of what they are putting us all through. You might not agree with any of it but it will prove that the writers need to do better!**

**I'm just pointing out the obvious…**

**I've commented or written thought bubbles for the characters in the order they appeared in the episode along with my thoughts…**

**Have fun!**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Who's in the Box?**

**Last Season…**

CeCe killed Wilden…I so missed that.

Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria are such the detectives yet they never thought…we saw the bodies of Ian, Garrett and Wilden when they were killed, their bodies were discovered but why have we never seen the bodies of the two girls who were presumed dead? If they saw a body bag that was supposed to be Alison but never saw her body and she's alive then can the same be true for Maya? They never saw their bodies and neither did we. Alison is alive so who's to say Maya isn't? The same people who covered up Alison's death could have covered up Maya's…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DeLaurentis'**

_Mrs. Delaurentis is a creeper but the actress who plays her, Andrea Parker, is so so good in this role! _

_I know where Jason is! I'll tell you at the end ;)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Courtyard at Rosewood High**

Paige is blah blah blahing about swimming making Emily really annoyed. When she finally notices that she's talking only about herself she asks Emily what's wrong.

"My head's just been somewhere else."

_Maya…_

"I noticed.What are you thinking about?"

Emily looks at Paige,

_Shoving your head under water and then __**NOT **__dating you. _

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"I like worrying. I'm very good at it."

_You also like being annoying. And __**you're**__ very good at that too._

"It's okay you don't have to try and fix me."

"I'm not trying to fix you. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

_The only thing that could make me feel better is if__** you**__ were Maya._

"Just let me feel what I'm feeling right now, okay."

_Maya would. I need you Maya. I love you Maya…_

"Ah right."

_Emily looks at Paige and starts to realize something that is unnerving her…_

_I'm on the swim team. Paige joins the swim team._

_I lose weight. Paige loses weight._

_I have long hair. Paige grows her hair long._

_I have light brown highlights. Paige gets light brown highlights._

_I date a black girl. Paige dates a black girl._

_What are the odds that Paige and I would date different gay black girls in Rosewood?_

_Was it me that Paige wanted or was it Maya? _

_Did Paige pose as me asking Maya to meet me in my backyard? Did she then tell Maya how she feels about her but Maya rejected her so the psycho in Paige came out and killed her? Hmm…I've witnessed Paige's extreme personalities just like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. _

_Is she responsible for Maya's death?_

_Is she so obsessed that she pretended to be me and single white femaled Maya cuz she couldn't have her? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Hallway at Rosewood High**

Mona says, "Creepy is as creepy does."

_At least they got that right! _

_And btw, I don't know anyone who dresses like that in high school. Mona and Hanna, the future called, it wants its wardrobe back!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fitz' classroom…**

Fitz says, "The writing turns into a cliché."

_Has anyone told the PLL writers this, cuz I think Ezra is onto something!_

_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde…is this where the writers try to convince us that Ezra really is good but sometimes he's bad like when he doesn't take his meds. So, then we find out that Ezra was in a sanitarium, not necessarily Radley, but one funded by that Health Company whose facilities are all over the United States? Am I close?_

_Hmm…Stevenson wrote the draft in three days…so how come after three seasons we still have no clue who is good and who is evil?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Hastings'…**

Spencer is talking to her dad who has been out of the picture for a while. She wonders where he could've gone.

_I know! I'll tell you at the end._

Toby is blah blahing about his mom again. How she didn't commit suicide. The only useful information we got was that Radley is owned by a big Health Care Company called Declodyne.

Spencer wants to find out more about this company and wonders, "Why does everything lead back to Radley?"

"Because that's where everyone goes to leave their secrets. Wilden, Mona, CeCe."

"Me."

Toby just wants someone to say that his mom's death was an accident.

Then Spencer says, "Did you ever see that Myth Busters where they prove that a mouse can scare an elephant?"

Spencer is distracted,

_Your __**hair **__could scare an elephant! Geez, Toby, I told you to stop getting your hair done at Mona's Glamping Salon! The eighties called, they want their hair back!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Coffee Place**

_How come Emily is the only one who has a job? Only lesbians need to work?_

Emily is pissed that Alison is alive and didn't tell anyone.

_Wait til she finds out Maya is alive too! And that Alison was the one who saved her and now they're besties! Ha ha!_

_Wait, this show has only been about their Junior and Senior years in high school? Then how the hell were Emily and Paige dating on and off for almost a year? Cuz Emily dated Maya during junior year and she didn't start dating Paige regularly until their senior year and that comment was made before senior year even started. Oh wait, I get it, Marlene King thinks that dating on and off for six weeks or less is close enough to almost a year! They only dated while Maya was at boot camp and she also dated Samara and no one during that time. I guess they had to fabricate the Paily relationship timeline so the audience could be swayed into shipping them. _

Hanna tells Emily that they don't know which Ali this is, the bitch or the true friend so they have to bring her back.

_Caleb's back but not for long, too bad cuz Ravenswood is a bore fest! But at least we know where all the black people from Rosewood went…to the coffee shop in Ravenswood! I wonder if Maya is there with Shana! I guess ABC Family had a quota to fill so they filled it all at once…so, so sad and so, so obvious. By the way, so many black people and only one of them is a lead in the show? Don't worry, you'll be gay soon and end up in a body bag too!_

Caleb tells Hanna that he's not staying and that he misses so many things about her.

_I love them!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosewood High Courtyard…**

Emily and Hanna meet the other missing girl's friends.

_Did anyone else notice how old Emily and Hanna look compared to those two girls? Crow's feet anyone? And why does Emily look like such an Amazon in every shot? Weird._

_Hmmm, a white friend and a tan friend…carbon copies of Hanna and Emily!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Town**

Mona talks with Mr. Fitz. Mona talks in code about needing a mentor.

_Is she asking Mr. Fitz to be her –A mentor because she's lost sight of the big picture?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Declodyne **

_So, if you rearrange the letters in Declodyne, is that who –A is?_

Spencer and Toby's hair ask the woman in charge a few questions. She's not frightened of Spencer but Toby's hair, maybe…

Spencer threatens to go on the internet and say that Toby's mom's death was an accident but covered up to look like a suicide.

_Blah blah blah. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Marin's**

Mrs. Delaurentis says, "Hello Hanna."

_Was that not the creepiest "Hello Hanna" you've ever heard!_

Mrs. Marin is going to work for Mrs. Delaurentis_. _

_Yeah because every banker I know has their real estate license! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Town**

_Mona and Ezra are being creepy and cryptic. _

Mona comments on Mr. Fitz reading list being full of masks and secret identities. She suggests that it's really revealing if you know what to look for.

Mr. Fitz asks, "And what are you looking for, Mona?"

"What did the Count of Monte Cristo want?"

_Do we care?_

"Do you think you're entitled to that much revenge?"

_Oh my god! I love Revenge! A show's season premiere and finale and every episode in between that's full of suspense! A thrill ride! Take a lesson PLL, a finale doesn't have to be a bore fest up until the last five minutes. Please stop doing that. Please give us a premiere and finale and in between episodes like Revenge…_

"He who is without sin Mr. Fitz."

"Let me tell you what **I've** learned about Rosewood High."

_It's easy to sleep with your underage students? _

_Was I close?_

"It's that fear is the number one motivator and I wish it was love of knowledge but it's not."

_Love of anything under the age of 18 is more like it._

"Fear of failure, fear of being discovered."

Mona smiles devilishly.

"Fear of liking the wrong person. You figured that out and somewhere along the way you dumped all that fear and that's what makes you special."

"Special? Moi?"

"But it also makes you vulnerable. Fear can be a very good thing Mona. It can keep you from underestimating people and keep you from making mistakes about how far you can push someone before they push back."

Mona looks scared but then she gets crazy smile.

_Radley alum!_

"Well, I knew I could count on you for good advice."

"Well, feel free to talk to me anytime."

Mona leaves and Mr. Fitz watches her leave…

S_o beyond creepy…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Town**

Hanna and Caleb sit on a bench and he talks about things being complicated.

"Ravenswood turned out to be more than I thought it would be."

_Yeah, slow and boring._

"I have to go back."

"No you don't"

"I do. I told you I made some promises."

_To a ghost girl! Creepy! Do I sense a running theme?_

"What kind of promises? And don't say that it's complicated."

"There's just some stuff that I have to take care of."

_Yeah, boring ghost stuff._

"That's all."

_Don't worry Hanna, he'll be back. Ravenswood is sure to be canceled. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Hastings'**

_Spencer is mesmerized by Toby's hair. _

"Hey dad."

"Hey."

"Toby."

"Mr. Hastings," Toby says looking away but letting his hair stare him down.

_Spencer pretends to be listening to her father but really she's thinking, "Spoby, Spoby. It sounds like something you need a cure for. How did __**I**__ end up with the crappy ship name? I so could've been Spalex. Yeah, Spalex. He had some nice hair and his voice was deeper than mine! Who cares about six pack abs when your boyfriend's voice is higher than yours! And Alex could dance. I ship Spalex!" _

_Diego, please stop doing movies and save Spencer from being a Spoby!_

Toby won't shut up about how genius Spencer is and Spencer looks embarrassed.

_Embarrassed about what he's saying or embarrassed by her boyfriend's hair or both?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Town**

Ezra pulls his car up to the sidewalk and asks Aria to get in. He's going to take her somewhere not too far away, but isolated.

_Cuz that's not creepy._

"Can we go someplace?" Aria asks.

"I know somewhere if you don't mind a drive."

_Classic pedophile move and Aria falls for it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Coffee Shop Where Emily Works**

_How come I'm the only one who needs to work? Oh yeah, I lost my swim scholarship that Paige keeps reminding me she got so I have to pay my own way to college where hopefully I will reunite with my Soul Mate, Maya! _

One of Sara's friends, Clare, goes to talk to Emily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Cabin**

Ezra checks on this cabin for his friend when he's out of the country.

_Not creepy at all._

He writes there when he can. No cell service. No internet.

_Warning! Warning!_

"It's close to town but it's not too close so it's kind of perfect."

_To bring your underage girlfriends to!_

"It's kinda like the place we used to talk about once," Aria says.

_You know, the one in a secluded area with bars in the windows and soap on a rope!_

_Mr….who did Aria say watches her like a prison guard? She mumbled and I have no idea what she said._

Aria is struggling to remember what's real.

_You're fucking your teacher! Your teacher is –A! One of his personalities doesn't love you and is using you to find Alison! The other personality does love you or does it? I have no idea! I'm so confused!_

Ezra gives her a key.

"You can have this place. This is real."

_Yeah real creepy!_

"It could be our secret."

_Isn't that what pedophiles say? I watch Dateline._

_They kiss and it's not like the first season when it was hot. It's gross. It's so gross. Am I the only one who thinks so? I don't know how Ezria can be shipped anymore. They made their relationship ugly and need I say it again, creepy…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Coffee Place**

Emily talks with Clare about Sara and how she lied about their friendship.

Clare tells Emily that Avery wasn't there because she's busy sleeping a lot.

_Why? Has she been watching PLL?_

_Adjusting her meds…meds supplied by Declodyne?_

Clare says to Emily, "Everything she gave you, she took two things away."

She chooses to tell only Emily this because she is jealous. Jealous that Alison is dead.

Emily is lucky she is done.

"You've got your life back. Not us. And she's gone but she's not gone. And we can't get away from her. And I'm so tired of being Sara's best friend. It sucks the life out of you."

_Yeah I have a girlfriend like that. _

"I understand how you feel."

"No you don't. I wished Sarah was dead before she disappeared. I'm a terrible person."

_No you're not. I wished someone else ended up in a body bag. But now I'm dating her and I have no idea why._

She walks away crying leaving Emily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Marin's**

Caleb tries to convince Hanna that his leaving is not what she thinks it is. He tells her that Miranda needs him. Hanna doesn't know what to think. He's leaving her for another girl. He tells her he has to go and she has to stay. It's best for both of them.

Caleb walks out on Hanna. Her mom comforts her.

_That's too bad they're the only couple I ship on this show! Now I have no one to ship!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Hastings'**

Mr. Hastings tells Spencer they can have Radley taken down brick by brick. Then he says,

"I always do what's best for my family."

_But what does that mean now that Alison is alive?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Cabin**

Aria looks out the window. Ezra sits up on the bed. He looks down at the floor; there is a latch that pulls up part of the floor.

_Why is this important?_

_I know! I know! I'll tell you at the end._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Fields**

_I guess their house is no longer a drive thru!_

Emily tells Paige that Ali let her kiss her.

_And it's not one of those selfie kisses that Paige and Emily give each other. Ewwww!_

"I'm not so sure I want to hear this."

_Yes tell her! Tell her!_

"I'm not sure I want to tell you but…I have to say it out loud. She let me kiss her and I thought it was this incredible gift. Now I know it wasn't."

_I now know Maya was the incredible gift._

"What changed your mind?"

_Maya._

"I realized it didn't mean anything to her. I don't think she ever loved anybody. I don't think she knew how. She just collected love from other people."

"She's been gone so long and you're still thinking about her."

"Because she broke my heart."

_And then I broke Maya's._

"I mean, really, like I could hear it crack inside."

"I hate her for being so mean to you, so cruel."

_Look who's talking! Who tried to drown me?_

"Cruel would mean she cared what she was doing. I don't think she did."

_And you showed you cared about me by trying to drown me._

_So first Emily had to get drunk to realize she likes Paige and now the reason Paige tried to drown Emily is because she wanted to show her how much she cared about her. Is this really how PLL justifies why Emily is with Paige?_

_Maya was never cruel. She was amazing. She cared about me so she waited for me. That's love._

"Is this how you finally decided to say goodbye to her?"

_Actually I'm trying to figure out how to say good bye to you!_

"I guess it is."

Paige puts her hand on the top of Emily's leg.

_If you saw the episode, both girls' hands look particularly large. I'm guessing it was a bad camera angle. _

_They don't kiss. Thank god! I can't take another selfie kiss! If you think about it, the only person Emily kissed who could get her to open her mouth and insert her tongue is Maya! No selfie there!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Town**

Hanna is leaning against Caleb's jeep waiting for him.

_She's dressed like MC Hammer. Caleb is like, hey the nineties called they want their wardrobe back. _

They say goodbye. He drives away without a kiss.

_Come on. Poor Hanna._

Caleb cries.

_Awww…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alison's Crypt**

Hanna tells the girls she has Ali's diary.

_Oopsie, looks like she forgot to mention it!_

She took it from the lawyer at Ravenswood.

She kept it a secret because of what she said in it about each one of them.

Spencer takes it and begins to read…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Cabin**

Someone dressed in a black hoodie with black gloves enters the cabin. This person lifts up the rug then lifts the latch in the floor to reveal…

_All the people who have ever been to Rosewood who were written into the show for no apparent reason other than to annoy the audience or favorite characters who were written out of the show for no apparent reason or favorite characters who have left Rosewood for no apparent reason…_

_Oh my god, it's Lucas and Holden and the guy who flew Aria in the plane and Aria's whole family, Mike, Ella, Byron and the girl he had an affair with and Hanna's step sister Kate and Hanna's dad and his new wife and Ben and Shana and the pastor who dated Mrs. Marin and Mr. and Mrs. Fields and Mr. Hastings (well until recently) and Caleb's dad and Noel and Dr. Sullivan and Sean and the lady from the doll store and the boy from the doll store and Maggie and Malcolm and Ezra's brother and Ezra's mother and Alex and Melissa and Wren and Jenna and Maya and Maya's parents who we never even saw and Jason! _

_I knew it!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Someone had to say it! And don't even try to say you weren't thinking it too!**

**Look, I fell in love with the show in the first season. I kept watching to see who –A is and to see the Emaya ship grow. I continued watching even when I didn't get what I was hoping for, why? Because I hoped against hope that the talented Bianca Lawson would be asked back. I hope Marlene King realizes just how much better Shay is as an actress when she is on screen with Bianca. And I really wanna know who the real –A is. I liked Ezria but now it's just wrong. I don't know how they can make it feel right again. I liked Toby when Spencer saw him crying in the alleyway and then they spent the night in that hotel room. But ever since Toby started taking off his shirt for no apparent reason, he bothers me. I liked Alex and it looked like Troian was crushing on him too. Who wouldn't? And I've always liked Hanna and Caleb. But now they're history. **

**It is my hope that the writers will make PLL good again. It is my hope that there will be no more new characters taking away airtime from the semi regulars. It is my hope that Bianca Lawson will return to PLL and prove to all of you that Emily and Maya truly are soul mates.**

**I want my show back!**

**Don't you?**


	2. My Theory

"**Who's in the Box****?"**

**I don't think Marlene consciously decided to have the only black character on the show killed off. I think she realized after the fans reaction that she turned PLL into an all-white show sans Emily. So to disguise this faux pas, black actors were hired as extras to be seen in the background of all public shot scenes in season three. This is blatantly obvious compared to seasons one and two.**

**It could also be said that the advertisers made that decision for Marlene. The show needs advertisers. The advertisers cater to the demographic of white females ages 18-49. Paige was chosen over Maya because she fits this demographic. **

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: My Theory**

Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde has become an integral part of the show because the writers can't decide who is good and who is bad…

**Let's see….**

Mona…2 personalities (geek, crazy intellectual)

Ezra…2 personalities (romantic teacher, crazy pedophile)

Paige…2 personalities (psycho, pussy)

Alison…2 personalities (bitch, friend)

CeCe…2 personalities (friend, opportunist)

Toby….2 personalities (manipulated, manipulator)

Maya…2 personalities (self-confident, self-doubter; her prescription med bottle was shown but what was it for)

Caleb…2 personalities (one alive, one dead)

Melissa…2 personalities (sweet, bitch)

Lucas…2 personalities (geek, vandal)

Nate/Lyndon….2 personalities (nice, obsessive)

Mrs. Delaurentis…2 personalities (corporate, crazy)

Wren…2 personalities (caring, manipulative)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What does this all mean?

It means, did they all spend time in a Declodyne facility somewhere in the world?

Radley…a Declodyne facility?

Tru North…could this be owned by Declodyne?

London…Toby and Melissa both went there. Is there a Declodyne owned facility there?

So the head of Declodyne, whoever that is, is –A?

Either the above do what –A says or their secrets will be exposed or worse, they will die?

Mrs. Delaurentis is on the Board of Directors for a Declodyne facility…did she discover that the CEO of Declodyne is –A is and that's why she's dead?

Can it be assumed that every single person on the list has taken a substance prescribed from a Declodyne facility?

Do the drugs shift them into their alternate reality to do the dirty deeds of –A? Or is Declodyne secretly experimenting with clones using Rosewood residents? I mean, haven't you often felt like you missed an episode because there's no continuity in the story telling? Could it be that we were actually watching the clone and that's why certain things don't make sense? Is it really that far-fetched considering what you've been seeing on the show thus far?

So why is –A going after the girls, their families and significant others?

Why kill the people who were killed?

Why can't –A just kill Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily?

What's the point of keeping them alive?

Why are they being targeted in the first place?

Wouldn't it be nice if everything tied together nice and neatly like the show should?

And if it doesn't then it will prove that Marlene and her crackerjack staff of writers are the ones who are on drugs prescribed when they spent time in a Declodyne facility!

Answers would be nice!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There are two realities…a conscious reality…an imagined reality…

Emily wakes up. She dreamed the whole thing! She sits up telling the person she's in bed with that she had the weirdest dream.

The person in bed with Emily is…

Maya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll take that ending!**

**This was written after the season 4b premiere episode.**


	3. Dualed

"**Who's in the Box"**

**Just a little food for thought!**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Dualed**

I wrote this story over a year ago. I basically watched the Season four premiere episode, typed some dialogue verbatim and then gave a sarcastic take on what just happened. It was fun to write about all the discrepancies in the storytelling and all the sort of…'and how did we get here and why am I shipped with you?' comments.

I believe my depictions were quite accurate, even my guess or my theory as to who –A is.

There were many things that we've seen on the show or that were mentioned that just sort of disappeared and we never heard from again. It was like you were asking yourself, "Was that important? Should I be remembering this?" And then you might catch a repeat episode and you're like…it's been a whole season since they mentioned such and such so why was it mentioned in the first place?

Like for instance, Decloydyne (not sure of the spelling). This is some sort of Health Company that runs Radley and other facilities like it, I believe. But why mention it in the first place unless it has some bearing on the story. But what would that bearing be?

Well, I came across a book by Elsie Chapman called, "Dualed." The back of the book jacket reads…

**YOU vs. YOUR TWIN**

**Who is SMARTER?**

**Who is BRAVER?**

**Who will PULL THE TRIGGER FIRST?**

**Then on the inside flap it starts with…**

**BE THE **_**ONE**_

**BE WORTHY.**

_So the story goes…_

_The city of Kersh is a haven but the price of safety is high. Everyone has a genetic Alternate, a twin raised by another family, and teens must prove their worth by eliminating their Alts before their twentieth birthday. Survival means advanced schooling, a good job, marriage – life. _

_West Grayer (the lead female character) has trained as a fighter, preparing for the day when her assignment arrives and she will have one month to hunt down and kill her Alt. But a tragic misstep shakes West's confidence. Stricken with grief and guilt, she's no longer certain that she's the best version of herself, the version worthy of a future. If she is to have any chance of winning, she must stop running not only from her Alt, but also from love…though both have the power to destroy her. _

**DUALED...TWO OF YOU EXIST. ONLY ONE WILL SURVIVE.**

To me, this sounds similar to what Marlene is doing. Ali is in a survival of the fittest, but with whom? With herself or with the other liars? If there's a twin out there, is Declodyne responsible for the genetic makeup of said twin? Did Ali come face to face with her genetic Alt? Is that why she was on the run? Did Declodyne sacrifice a defective genetic Alt by burying it in Ali's yard so people would stop looking for her giving them the freedom to find the real Ali without any interference?

Pretty Little Liars had a great start. It was about four teenage girls who were being blackmailed by their secrets. Everything they experienced was plausible, plausible that someone, another teen could have pulled off. But then as the seasons wore on, the actions of –A got so intricate and technical and expensive it couldn't possibly be a teenager running this operation. So what's at stake for the person behind –A? Some high school secrets? I don't see how it could have anything to do with that anymore. As a matter of fact, the whole blackmailing to expose their secrets is not even a factor in the story anymore. So, Mona was responsible for that small stuff because she hated Ali and how the liars treated her? And that's it? That's the resolution of that but –A is still out there with an even bigger agenda? Why?

But now people are dying and it's a teenager doing all of this? But more importantly why are people other than the liars being targeted? Why not just kill the liars?

There was this whole scenario about the NAT club and how they recorded the Liars in their bedrooms. Those recordings were on a memory stick that Ali downloaded from Ian's laptop when he was in Hilton Head with Melissa. The girls find the memory stick and watch the videos. So now what? Does anyone even remember? Because I don't.

Wouldn't it have been great to have Ezra be –A and the leader of the NAT club? He recruits these high school/college students, after he is approached by Ali at a college bar, to voyeur Ali and her friends. Doesn't that make sense? (And we know he has money because his mother was on and told us so.) Ezra finds out Ali has the proof of who belongs to the NAT club so he and his recruits kill her and then when they can't find the memory stick they continue to blackmail her friends to keep them quiet about it. The mystery of –A is solved! Not so fast…

It would have also made sense to have Nate/Lyndon in the NAT club to explain why he went after Maya. Because he thought she knew where the videos were. And he supposedly went to Hollis where he could've met Ezra. Then Maya's death would have meaning.

It's been a year, presumably, since Maya's death. Will that even be featured on the show or has Marlene completely eradicated Maya from PLL. I meant to use the word eradicated because it's as though Maya never existed. Emily's first love was Ali? More like, Emily realized she liked girls because of her attraction to Ali. Then Ali played on that attraction and that's when Emily thought she loved her but then she realized Ali was toying with her. Ali is the one who kept Emily in the closet!

Then Maya comes along and it's that moment when Maya says, "I care about you so I'll wait," that Emily is guided out of the closet by Maya and it's Maya who accepts Emily for who she is. It's Maya who never judged and who only supported Emily. Maya helped Emily to love herself so that she could give her love to another.

Yet, somehow Maya is gone and no credit whatsoever is given to this character for knowing who Emily was and being the rock she needed to be for Emily to become the real Emily Fields.

Let's forget all that and pair Emily up with Paige who was originally written as a psycho obsessive controlling character. Let's erase Paige's past and turn her into some sort of martyr for Emily. She's the one we should be calling Jesus. Ohh! I get it! Paige wasn't trying to drown Emily she was trying to baptize her! I mean, the girl can do no wrong. And now she's in California (To get away from –A or for a stint in a Declodyne facility because even her parents know she's psycho obsessive and controlling!) but something tells me she'll be back to annoy the audience once again.

Emily with Ali…I don't get that. She is the opposite of Jesus…she is Satan. And she should be. She was painted as the Queen Bee, this horrible bullying teenager, yet we're supposed to believe that she did that because of her own insecurities because…she's gay?

This brings me back to the idea from the book I mentioned earlier. Ali has always had an agenda. Well, maybe she pissed the wrong people off and they're trying to erase her, erase her with a genetic Alternate. Why not? Is it that preposterous? I mean Ezra'a a novelist? Toby's a police officer? Paige was a psycho and now she's the perfect girlfriend? And Caleb talks to ghosts?

Why would you have all this side stuff going on that is quite unrealistic? The show started realistically but now –A could be an alien from another planet. Or, more plausibly, the CEO of a Hospital Company called Decloydyne. There are a lot of characters taking prescription drugs and many residents of Rosewood who ended up in a facility like Radley. Could this company have taken blood and cell samples from its residents and created a genetic Alternate like the book suggests?

And for what purpose?

For an experiment?

Is the government involved? Is that why no one can crack the case?

I have no idea who –A is but each season brings more confusion and more questions. And the answers are barely plausible if at all.

Ali, Bethany, Sara (the other girl who disappeared and hasn't been found), CeCe…what is their connection?

CeCe's a killer because she got kicked out of college? Really? That's ridiculous!

And who is Bethany? Is she a mere distraction to confuse the viewer? My guess is an emphatic YES!

It is learned that Spencer is adopted. So now is she going to hook up with Jason since they're no longer related by blood? Spencer loves to love her step relatives! (It was suggested that Toby's mom and Ali/Jason's mom are sisters. Is that why Marlene made Spencer adopted because she was like…another step relationship for Toby! Oopsie!)

My theory…I have no idea. But I wouldn't put it past Marlene to create some sort of futuristic idea to explain all the unexplainable events that have taken place since season three.

I don't believe that the idea of genetic Alternates is exactly what's happening. But I do think this Declodyne has a lot more to do with the story and the YOU vs. YOUR TWIN seems like something that could be a part of this story as well.

Based on all of this information if I were to have a theory about who –A is it would be…

Each girl's –A is their genetic Alternate, a clone or their twin pumped up with prescription drugs authorized by Declodyne. Drugs that influence them to do terrible things to their look-a-like! (Has Bethany's face been shown? I don't think it has. Why not?) And is this Ali the one who knows the bad Ali is still out there and she really is trying to save her friends? (Truth be told, I like Queen Bee 'I'm better than you' Ali. She's more fun and Sasha just kills it on screen playing that Ali!)

Keep in mind that Marlene uses book references in her storytelling. There was "To Kill a Mockingbird", "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" and now possibly "Dualed".

I hope you enjoyed my little exploration into PLL. Have fun figuring out who –A is, if in fact, you still watch "Pretty Little Liars…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You don't have to agree with or like what I wrote but I've got you thinking about it don't I! **

**Be honest with yourselves…you're thinking! ;)**


End file.
